Talk:Brooder
12/25/2011 ~ Easy solo 99THF/49NIN. Never hit me once. RR+GH+Apoc. 400+ Eva in Full THF Af3+2. Took a total of 10 shadows the whole fight. I only used Ni. TH7 Proc'd on Bully+SA, got me shoes 1/1. Good Luck... Not that you will need it*** @Dezaar of Odin Easily solo'd by 95 DNC/NIN, no problem keeping shadows up. He did get me with a plague in between shadows once but healing waltz takes care of that. I was trying to get the Serpentes Sabots, it has an incredibly low drop rate. Without proc, Brooder doesn't drop anything. I got the mantle to drop a few times but after killing it 50+ times (and having to start over because my abyssite changed to scarlet), still no boots. He also dropped a tiger hide once, which isn't even lised in the possible items that he drops. 10/24/11 -Lakshmi Soloable by 85 Nin/Dnc. Very striaght forward blind, slow, para enfeebles. At about 85% a Psychopomp (conned Tough) joined in. Fought them both for a while then got bored with that and it's Icespikes and just kited them around until the Psychopomp despawned and went back to the fight. Mostly uses Spirit Absorbtion (absorbed by one shadow). Did seem to get more accurate and spam TP moves around 20% - more testing is needed. 10/26/10 Stormcrow - Ifrit Solo'd as 90 NIN/DNC. All I needed was Hojo on him and the rest was a cakewalk. Nothing to special for gear, a mix of evasion and haste gear and just kept up haste samba. Used RR, GH, and Mounted Chariot atmas, though probably could of swapped MC for VV for some tp when having fun and trying tp proc blue for the hell of it. 6/15/2011 Trio'd by SAM/NIN, THF/NIN, RDM/BLM. was a joke until my Tachi: Kasha triggered a blue !!; it seemed afterwards he began to double attack every round and attacked a lot faster with more accuracy. rewarded us with both dorps. Ejiboo Trio'd by THF THF RDM. Super easy, with good evasion sets, literally took 0 damage. Never saw it use anything except Spirit Absorption. Shadida Sylph 08:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Easy Duo with THF and RDM. Using eva gear I was able to get away with back to back Ni. Duo'd by NIN and BRD. Super easy, took about 20 mins. NIN was /dnc, didn't really need it, used dual Mambo, worked much better than dual March. Vail 07:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as rdm, kite around the wall by Mangy. I don't see how, i could never get far enough away to cast any spells. - No need to kite really, sub nin, with cap fast cast and haste gear is easy to kill, always keep shadows-SS, i only nuked with blizz 4 (MM, beyond, baying). --Aussiearu 00:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd by RNG at E-8 fence thats half underground. Its a pin spot much like VNM fence/trees. 22mins. Duo'd by SAM/NIN and RDM/WHM, no real problems. --edster1500 02:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Red !! from Tachi: Koki Just saw Usukane MNK + RDM wipe to it, we took it as THF PUP RDM. I didn't get hit even once on THF with full EVA gear. Ate sushi, accuracy wasn't an issue. Played around with WS trying to hit weakness, but nothing, ~12min fight maybe. Soloable by a 80NIN heavily geared in evasion. Also had the evasion katanas from the Trial of the Magians quest. --Rienfliche 06:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Are we sure that this NM does Binary Absorption and Trinary Absorption? During a 25 minute solo, I only saw him use Spirit Absorption. --Rienfliche 19:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) -- It executes those TP moves as a chain (Spirit followed by Binary followed by Trinary). If you break the chain it will start over with Spirit Absorption. So it's very likely that you'll never see the other two in a pin/kite fight. Easily Soloable by a heavily evasion geared NIN80/DNC40. Ninjutsu debuffs had moderate problems sticking with underskilled Ninjutsu skill. Trio'd by exceptionally well geared 80 THF (mandau), 80 BRD and 80 RDM. The fight was so easy that the thf stayed in full haste gear the entire time, getting hit only once. Bard used double march and elegy. RDM kept thf hasted and debuffed with bio2, poison2, slow2, paralyze and blind. Literally took maybe 10 min tops. As RDM, I acutally nuked 5 times, never converted or rested and ended fight with 300mp. The THF tried all ws though without any !!. None of my spells caused the !! either. Easily duo'd by two decently geared&merited RDM. /NIN, /BLM, and /SCH were all viable. Pinnable on any of the fences near the Geiers (be careful of Piasa spawning). Took approximately 20 minutes without the use of Chainspell; temporary items (ethers and elixirs) can help speed this fight up tremendously. --Jar Macht 06:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Easy duo by RDM and RNG. Bounced hate with Nukes and variety of Barrage, WS, and ranged attacks. Kept up dots, and debuffs. Did Shadow Bind when things got dangerous. Used the area next to Conflix #2 for the walls and the Martello. At about 10% it got a super increase to is resist of spells. I couldn't land any of my debuffs and all my nukes were hitting for 10% of normal damage except one Blizzard III. Lasted all the way to its death. It didn't look like it used an ability but it probably should be noted. Did this happen to anyone else? --Dot.Tobi 15:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Easy duo by 2 85 BLU/NINs. Poisoned him with disseverment poison, and straight blink-tanked. Head butt was resisted sometimes, but he didn't resist actinic burst. Healed each other, and most important, I used MP Drainkiss and it went unresisted throughout the fight. Even when we got plagued occasionally, battery charge, auto refresh trait/gear and MP drainkiss kept us with enough MP to fight. Paralyze from subzero smash procced occasionally. Dropped gloves, boots, and T3 abyssite. I'm excited we managed to do it. --Sabishii 18:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Can be straight tanked by Rdm/Nin, or kited around any of the various walls in the zone. In my experience the drop rates on a majority of these items are incredibly depressing. He has a large list of items but in 26 kills, typically nothing would drop. The mantle appears to have a high drop rate; during duo kills I would always see one drop, however having held onto it I can attest that the low drop rate it is a distorted figure provided by individuals soloing in possession of the item. Good luck to all you mages out there seeking his shoes. --Vince 19:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC). Easily soloable by an 85 NIN/WAR in haste gear without any evasion using Yonin and ninjutsu enfeebles (they stick often, but expect 3-5 resists during the fight, though this is with only 290 ninjutsu skill). --Rienfliche 11:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 1/17 for Serpentine Sabots, 5/17 for Cape; Previously tried to trigger the "!!" with the Weakness Triggers listed below but never had any luck. The fight I received Serpentine Sabots... I was on THF85/NIN,RDM/BLM and attempted to trigger weaknesses with dagger WS's only, elemental magic, and dark magic listed below. I was in a hurry to help a friend (and had a club and sword to spam ws's with also). No Luck with the !!'s, but I still got the feet. Good luck. *I seriously doubt these drop numbers. The cape drops almost every time I kill it for the T3 spawn. Soloed with great difficulty by BST/WHM85, used Dipper Yuly to evasion tank, Brooder seems fairly accurate as he was connecting on Yuly about 70% or so of the time, nearly almost proccing its Plague effect, making building TP for Spiral Spin difficult, it would always last until my Call Beast timer was up though. I engaged for near the whole fight until Yuly was near-death and would Snarl before it died to relinquish any hate I had. I had a problem at around 25% of its HP, I up to this point had used 2 Yuly's and 2 Nazuna's and around 6 Pet Food Zeta's (It's all I had with me at the time because I tried to make inventory space by sending my jugs through delivery), Nazuna didn't last very long due to the Drain TP spam (Absorption moves) which it seems to spam more at low HP so I had to kite it arund a brick wall for around 20 minutes (Used Atma of the Heavens and Atma of Ambition) until a friend I asked brought me a stack of Yuly's, I then finished it off, dropped Libeccio Mantle. 0/8 on Serps. :( Took around 52 minutes. --Xynthios 22:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd with MNK, WHM and BLU85. MNK and WHM were there to trigger blue !! stagger. BLU switched to THF for TH5. Full drops. --Eremes 06:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Please reserve the following section for discussing weakness triggers. Place any known weakness triggers in this section and not the main page.--Mooffins 00:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Definitely a 10-20 minute respawn now, as with all abyssea 'timed' NMs, I've killed it 3 times within an hour. 1/1 on full drops without the weakness, 0/5 on getting a second pair of sabots. --KittyhawkZ 20:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Soloed on WHM90/SCH45 meleeing fairly easily, was only in danger of dying once. Used RR VV and MM atmas. Just used standard melee gear most of the time. Cure yourself a lot, it's easy enough to get them off with slow and paralyze on. Didn't bother with viruna since it would be reapplied almost immediately, still got to WS, just not as often as normal. Was at about half MP at the end of the fight, used no meds. --Minimax 11:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo on 90BLM/45NIN, kiting around wall near rabbits. Stripped shadows on the pull, but never hit me again after that. Kaht 16:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Please add teak log to the list of drops. --CohanSylph 08:14, Janurary 15, 2010 Solo'd this easily like 7 times so far as 90 MNK/NIN, trying to get the pop for Ruminator. I used RR, GH, and MC for regen, although I honestly didn't really need the regen.Haxan7 19:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Just finished soloing this on WHM90/NIN45. Used MM, MC and RR atma almost like stated in the above with a semi-decent Haste/FastCast setup.. Fight was a little bit of a pain in the beginning due to the fact that he attacks a lot faster than anticipated.. land slow and paralyze on him and he's a piece of cake.. Used viruna on myself ONLY when I had time to cast between shadows.. Auspice and Afflatus Misery helped put extra damage on him between swings.. switched back to Solace to cast Cure V if shadows were waiting on timer.. only one time at the end of the fight where shadows were down and got all Absorptions along with a DA off that left me with 300 HP (made me use my megalixir).. but killed it slowly but surely in about half an hour. 0/1 on feet and Abyssite turned. :( --Applebottoms 1:41 May 05, 2011 sam/dnc solo Third eye merited, easy fight, keep up steps, stun between eye's, heal plague when you can. --Aussiearu 20:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo'd as 95 MNK/NIN, with Dodge up he missed me the whole time and he did only two TP movies with Penance up, killed a lot of times for the T3 with no problems. Valerya, Ragnarok 25 November 2011.